The Paris Files: charmed One with a Cause
by amythestpony
Summary: Well I'm not gonna say much. But there's a 5th Charmed one who arrives a couple months after Perri. Don't know who Perri is? read "Perri" by purplehorse to find out!
1. tHe 5tH cHaRmEd OnE

Paris: (mystical) My name is Paris Halliwell. I'm a twelve ¾ year old who'll be thirteen in August. I'm a Virgo, who doesn't really live up to the whole perfectionist title. I mean I do try to put an effort in things but I don't strive to make a line straight by using three different rulers. People like that made me sick, along with straight-A kids. Something tells me that those people have no fun in their lives. I'm not exactly the brightest kid in town but I guess I get pretty decent grades. I've got like, three Bs and the rest of my grades are As. To tell you the truth I didn't know that my last name was really Halliwell. My whole life I've been living on my one by magic I didn't know I had. I mean come on, I knew I was a little different but I never knew that I was 1/4 witch, 1/2 white lighter, and 1/4 fairy, let alone a charmed witch/white lighter/fairy. How did I find this out you ask well whoever you are you're about to take a look into my new life starting with the introduction of THE PARIS FILES: Charmed One with a Cause...  
  
[Music comes on, it's played by Paris's band the DC Girls. Paris is in bed getting ready to go to school, Cerebella Jr. High. She's in Pajamas with little stars. She has extremely thick hair, that's super fluffy. She's got brown eyes the color of her hair. She's got tanish-peachy skin that's sort of rosy, and her cheeks looked soft.]  
  
Paris: (sleepily) Uh god! Time to wake up already!  
  
[Music keeps playing until she arrives at school. She gets dressed grabs a muffin she made by magic and catches the bus out door. She meets her best friend, Casey.]  
  
Casey: Bout time sleepy head! Thought you'd miss the bus.  
  
Paris; Cas, you worry way too much!  
  
[The girls get off the bus and walk through the school doors. Everyone says hi except the popular kids, who just roll their eyes. Casey and Paris give them "the whatever" sign, followed by double loser and the hand. The popular kids led by Nicole Tart begin to walk up to them. Everyone comes to watch.]  
  
Nicole: (snobbishly) look what the cat dragged in, it looks chewed up and disgusting.  
  
Paris: The only thing disgusting here is you, Nicole!  
  
Sarah{friend of Nicole}: You are like wearing yesterday's style! Belly dancers belts were in last month, and you still haven't stopped wearing them?  
  
Casey: Well FYI Sarah; Paris invented the style, and that gives her permission to wear it any time, anywhere! You on the other hand need some fashion advice. That skirt is so last season, and you wore it 5 days in a row!  
  
Nicole: Your hair looks like a rat's nest Paris. How gross! Think of washing it for me, ok?  
  
Paris: Get a clue Nicole, your hair is fake and smells so you should be the one talking!  
  
Sarah: Dorks!  
  
Casey: pains!  
  
Mr. Taney: I think that is enough ladies now get to class.  
  
{The girls give each other dirty looks and then walk away)  
  
Paris: What a pain in the neck.  
  
Casey: Tell me about it!  
  
{The girls rush to class and take their seats. The teacher talks on and on about absolutely nothing and it gets on the girls nerves so they begin to sleep.}  
  
[There is a big bombing noise, and in comes a dark-lighter with a demon!]  
  
Demon: Hello Paris...long time, no see!  
  
Darklighter: Man, she still looks hot even though she's only 12.  
  
Demon: I know dude, so true.  
  
Darklighter: Now lets kill her and get out of here.  
  
Paris: hold it!  
  
[Suddenly everything seems to have stopped; well it's moving a bit. Paris is moving at hyper speed! She looks at the evil ones, and amazingly they are trapped inside gigantic fairy crystals! Paris is confused and runs out of school.} Paris: What the hell was that? {Suddenly The ghost of Chris and the living Leo orb in. Paris is stunned.)  
  
Paris: Ok... um who are you? What do you want, and do you want to be kicked in the head or butt?  
  
Chris: She's a lot like Phoebe.  
  
Leo: She's a lot like Piper.  
  
Both: She's a Paige.  
  
Paris: Who are Paige, Piper, and Phoebe? They're the charmed ones! Wait—how'd I know that?  
  
Both: Long story.  
  
Paris: Jinx! You both owe me sodas! I like coke, remember that k? {The guys roll their eyes and then orb, with Paris into the attic where they meet Paige, Piper, and Phoebe.}  
  
Paris: Whoa, what was that?  
  
Piper: Um... who is this?  
  
Phoebe: Um Paige she kinda looks like you hun...  
  
Paige: Then the kid's got style!  
  
Paris: who are you?  
  
[Paris uses her fairy powers to use her wings she flies in the air.]  
  
Paris: Um how do I get down?  
  
Paige: Paris Halliwell!  
  
{Paris orbs into Paige's arms.]  
  
Paris; Thanks!  
  
Paige: Welcome, now let me tell you what you are, you're a charmed one. Um according to Chris you're part fairy and whitelighter, as well as witch... Um so you're special kiddo.  
  
Piper: Um welcome to the family!  
  
Phoebe: Yup that's just about it I guess?  
  
Perri: Hey what about me? I'm the strongest one!  
  
Paris: Only because you can turn into a tiger and stuff! How'd I know that? Oh yeah, you have the power of three too. Wait, how'd I know that?  
  
Paris: Lets go open the book of shadows! Hmmm what's that, wait I know! Weird!!!!!  
  
Chris: You're the one who attempts to make Wyatt good again. I left before you tried that spell on him.  
  
Paris: What spell, oh yeah... the one with the mirror... How'd I know that? GRRRR!!! {They all go upstairs and Paris sees the mirror. She jumps back and runs. There's something about that mirror that's really creepy...} Will Paris remember what she needs to for the spell? Will she remember why Wyatt became evil, even after the Charmed ones supposedly saved him? And why did I write this story? Find out in the next chapter of The Paris Files: Paris, Charmed One With A Cause. 


	2. Mom?

Chapter 2:  
  
[Paris walks up to the old mirror and touches it. She has a weird feeling and somehow sees her self at eighteen with the future Wyatt and she says a spell and Wyatt turns good! Then a bunch of demons attack her, but Piper isn't there to help. Phoebe, Perry, and Paige use the power of three and vanquish all the demons. Then Paris walks up to Wyatt and touches him. Her fairy light goes through him and miraculously Piper comes out! Paris sucks the demon inside Wyatt out of him and traps him in a jar. The sisters use the power of 5 and then the demon is out of Wyatt and vanquished. Wyatt opens his eyes and hugs everyone, then it's over.]  
  
Paris: Whoa!  
  
Paige: What did you see?  
  
Phoebe: you have premonitions too?  
  
Paris: What are those? Oh yeah psychic visions! I still don't get how I know that. Grrr!  
  
Paige: It's ok hun, I feel like that sometimes too...  
  
Perri: So, Paris... What grade are you in?  
  
Paris: I'm in seventh.  
  
Perri: Cool me too.  
  
[As Paris and Perri stand next to each other everyone can see they look really alike. Even more than Paige and Paris look alike!]  
  
FUTURE:  
  
Wyatt: That WITCH thought she could stop me, well her little spell didn't work. She thought that she could trade me with the Wyatt in the mirror world, so that I could make another world bad, and that opposite could make my world good How pathetic!  
  
Demon: Yup, Yup! You sure are smart sir. Yup, Yup!  
  
Wyatt: That damned spell of hers made you an idiot! I'll get her for this. You see you ninny, I doubled her, and made an exact replica of her go to the past to be evil. The poor little idiot of a witch has amnesia, from where I hit her. Instead of being eighteen now, she's 12 in the past.  
  
Paris: (tied up inside one of her fairy crystals) you'll never get away with this. Even when I'm young I'm still good!  
  
Wyatt: That's where you're wrong!  
  
Paris: We'll see about that!  
  
{The 18-year-old Paris struggles to get a potion with fairy dust and crystals. A time portal opens inside her fairy cage! She lunges herself in it, and lands in the attic at 12-year old Paris's feet.]  
  
Paris: Oh my god it's me! I'm hot!  
  
Future Paris: Of course you are. Now untie me!  
  
{Phoebe and Paige untie her while Piper starts interrogating her. Perri rolls her eyes.]  
  
Future Paris: (looks at Perri) Gosh mom! I didn't know that you were young before! You have like, no wrinkles!  
  
Paris and Perri: Mom?  
  
Mom? How could this be? If so... Who is the father. Remember you have to read "Perri" by purplehorse in order to understand this!!  
  
Remember, please comment! I really want to know your opinion! 


End file.
